


Red Head Damages or Five Times Connor Liked it Rough

by Highlander_II



Series: seasonofkink 2017 [4]
Category: Highlander (Movies)
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, F/M, Five Times, M/M, Rough Sex, red heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Five times Connor and a red head partner engaged in some destructive behavior.





	Red Head Damages or Five Times Connor Liked it Rough

First there was the time with the red head in the barn (or maybe it was the horse stables). Her skin was pale white and her hair fiery red. She jumped him. He didn't even have to seduce her.

She pushed him down into the straw and told him exactly what she wanted. He was more than happy to oblige. Though, he did have to buy her a new dress when they were done. Hers had gotten ruined by the horses in the stable below when they knocked it from the hayloft.

* * *

Second was the lovely, upscale heiress (also a red head) who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He didn't really mind, but he was needed out of town for a thing that he couldn't cancel. Which meant he'd had to make her wait an extra week.

It turned out, that was an even better idea. She was so turned on and pent up from having to wait that they broke several pieces of furniture in her house during their tryst. He had offered to pay to replace it, but she'd waved him off, requesting a follow-up engagement instead.

* * *

Third was - yes, another red head (Connor might have a type) - an attorney from an uptown firm with a taste for antiques. He had adamantly refused her request to 'have a bit of fun' in his store. He couldn't risk destroying his inventory. So, they'd ventured to a hotel suite and spent hours and hours there. Maybe it was days. He doesn't remember at this point, it was all a blur.

He's not allowed to visit that hotel anymore.

* * *

Fourth, another red head, though her hair was a bit more fire engine red, than natural red. It didn't matter to him either way. She bumped into him at a concert. Literally. (One day, he really would learn to stop going to the Garden.) He'd had a little more to drink than he typically did and ended up in the restroom with her pressed up against a wall. She screamed when she came, but he's pretty sure no one heard her over the amps and thumps of the rock concert.

A poor janitor probably noticed the door barely hanging onto the stall though. He's still not sure how they did that.

* * *

Fifth, still a red head. He met him in a bookstore. He'd seemed quiet and 'normal' while shelving books. But later, down in the storeroom, he'd been a wild animal. Tearing at clothing and knocking over stacks of books. A chair suffered an untimely demise and a couple of wooden shelves bit the dust, but all of the books escaped unscathed.

Except that one copy of some Dickens novel or other that lost a few pages and suffered a broken spine.

* * *

"Geezus, man, do you ever just have normal sex like everyone else?" Methos asked as he lowered his beer.

Connor grinned at him. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Methos could only shake his head and offer up a bemused grin.


End file.
